ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Inhumans and Where to Find Them
The 6th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** She-Hulk / Jennifer “Jen” Walters ** Red Hulk / Thunderbolt Ross * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Jocasta ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Triton Supporting Characters * Queen Andrea Carter * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt ** Medusa Amaquelin ** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi (First appearance as the Werefox) (joins team) ** Lockjaw ** Gorgon * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards ** Invisible Woman / Susan “Sue” Storm ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm ** The Thing / Ben Grimm Villains * Ronan the Accuser (Death) * Ultron (Death) Other Characters * Liz Allan (mentioned only) * Dante Pertuz (first appearance) (cameo) * Kamala Khan (cameo) * Jacqueline Falsworth (first appearance) (cameo) * Commissioner George Stacy (appears in TV, Computer Screen and Hologram) Plot A Terrigen Mist Meteor crashes and explodes on Earth at the night, spreading its cloud across the globe and engulfing all human beings who are Inhuman descendants in Terrigen Cocoons, turning them into complete Inhumans in the next morning. One of the descendants is revealed to be Rosy Barsi (the 10 year-old young girl the New Avengers freed from the Dark Phoenix Gem). From the Triskelion, as she and her friends gather Birthday gifts for Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson hears one of the children in Nest of Helios scream in panic after seeing Rosy engulfed by the Cocoon and, with her teammates and the Avengers following her, rushes in to investigate. They arrive in the island where they find Rosy engulfed by the cocoon. Hulk and Triton eventually mention their knowledge of the substance it is composed of and explain it is how the Inhuman Descendants get their powers. As they speak, the cocoon hatches and Rosy reemerges in the form of a Half Fox Half Werewolf Hybrid, which the others refer to as a ‘Werefox’. Though initially terrified by her transformation, Mary Jane calms her down and comforts her. They are eventually approached by the Inhuman Royal Family members Black Bolt, Medusa, Lockjaw and Gorgon, who claim to be searching for new Inhumans who developed their powers on Earth, and the Fantastic Four (Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch and the Thing), who had agreed to help them with their search. After a long discussion, the teams are confronted by Ronan via a holographic message from a Kree Drone on which he declares the earthlings accused for ‘illegally creating the Inhumans’ and announces his threat of war. In order to get control of the situation, the heroes split in two teams: while one team (Black Widow, Phoenix Princess, She-Hulk, Medusa, Invisible Woman, Tigra, Falcon, Redwing, Hawkeye, American Son, Triton and Lockjaw) stays on Earth to find the remaining Inhumans, the other team (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Red Hulk, Mister Fantastic, the Thing, Black Bolt and Gorgon) goes on to stop Ronan. As they reach and sneak into the Dark Aster, Iron Man and Mister Fantastic hack into its computers and discover that Ronan had empowered his Universal Warhammer with one of the Dark Phoenix Gems (as well as the progress is also slowly corrupting the Kree Empire and threatening to engulf the galaxy). As the other heroes on Earth continue to search for the lost Inhumans, Rosy senses that there is another evil presence within the Dark Aster and decides to help the heroes with it, though Phoenix Princess and Medusa still want her safe. At the time Black Bolt, Hulk, Gorgon, Thing, Thor and Agent Venom battle Ronan, Spider-Man and Red Hulk sneak into the Dark Aster’s core program and plan to sabotage it before the ship lands on Earth. But the core suddenly reveals to have a sentient mind of its own and (which Ronan is unaware of) is revealed to be Ultron (he had once sent one of his Sentries to infiltrate the Dark Aster and upload a copy of his mind and consciousness in the Central Computer). Spider-Man and Red Hulk battle countless waves of Kree Sentries controlled by Ultron until they are unexpectedly aided by Medusa, Phoenix Princess and Rosy who (having discovered and learned to control her Inhuman powers and embraced her current nature) destroys the Sentries with Flaming Breaths and overloads Ultron with Sonic Wave howls, destroying the computer with his consciousness still in it. Hulk and Thing are likewise able to defeat Ronan while Iron Man and Mister Fantastic manage to reprogram the ship to fly towards the Sun and Thor and Black Bolt destroy the Universal Warhammer with her Dark Phoenix Gem in it. The heroes manage to escape while Ronan is left alone in the ship as he is engulfed by the Sun’s gravity and killed. Back in Attilan, the Inhumans thank the heroes for their aid as Black Bolt, through Medusa, announces that the Supreme Intelligence will be renewing the Kree Peace Treaty with the Galaxy's other empires so that they can be redeemed from Ronan’s atrocities. Rosy, having found a new home in Attilan, is adopted by Black Bolt and Medusa as their daughter and member of the Inhuman Royal Family and crowned as Princess of Attilan. As the heroes bid farewell to the Inhumans, Mary Jane shares more Sister-like banters with Rosy, promising to be back for her before bidding a peaceful loving farewell and leaving with the other heroes. As the Avengers and the Fantastic Four fly back home, Peter is unsure if the other Inhumans they have found will be as lucky as Rosy to find new homes on Earth, to which Captain America assures that, as long as they have people looking after them, they will not be alone. Continuity Previous Episodes * Rosy is in the Nest of Helios since the Ultimate Spider-Man and The New Avengers episode The Phoenix's Quest Next Episodes * The episode is set before the events of the Ultimate Spider-Man and The New Avengers episode Circus of Illusions, on which Peter, Mary Jane and Harry are bringing in gifts for Liz’s birthday party. * Kamala Khan (who made her first appearance in Swinging for a Friend, Part 1: Homecoming) and Dante Pertuz return in Symbiotes of Doom as Miss Marvel and Inferno as members of the New Avengers. Notes/Trivia * The episode’s title is a reference to J.K. Rowling’s novel Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which is a spin-off of the Harry Potter saga and in addition, that book became adapted in a feature length film in 2016. Voice Cast * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk / Bruce Banner, Karnak * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers, Human Torch * Travis Willingham as Thor * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Matt Lanter as American Son / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Kimberly Brooks as Tigra / Greer Grant * Olivia d'Abo as Queen Andrea Carter * Dee Bradley Baker as Mister Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards, Black Bolt * * * Jonathan Adams as Ronan the Accuser * Jim Meskimen as Ultron Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time